1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of amusement rides wherein patrons seated in cars are moved along a track and the car is pointed in various directions to view specific portions of the attraction. The present invention more particularly provides for independant control of multiple axes of rotation for an amusement ride car with decentralized control processing and centralized system monitoring.
2. Prior Art
Amusement park rides and exhibit presentation systems employing cars, trams, or other means for moving patrons through the ride or exhibit vary significantly in size and complexity. Typically, cars seating two to four individuals are drawn about a track having various contours in both lateral and elevation planes. As the car traverses the track, various portions or segments of the amusement ride, including scenes intended to amuse or frighten the patrons are presented for viewing. To add flexibility in the presentation of the ride by the designer, the cars typically employ means to rotate the car about an axis on the dolly or platform following the track. This allows one scene to remain in view of the patrons seated in the car as the car passes the scene. Alternatively, rotating the car rapidly from one scene to another which was previously behind the patrons or out of view allows added shock value.
Similarly, for other forms of displays, such as museums, nature displays, and so on, which benefit from continuous motion of the patrons through the display, rotation of the viewing platform or seat occupied by the patrons to draw attention to specific portions of the exhibit or allow portions of the exhibit to remain in view for a longer period while continuing motion of the car is desired. For both display and amusement systems, the length of the track traversed by the cars may be significant and numerous changes in the relative. rotation of the viewing portion of the car may be necessary. In addition, numerous separate cars may be present on the track, each requiring motion control.
Prior art systems employ mechanical cam rails embedded within or adjacent the track to activate cam followers on the car to rotate the viewing portion or seat at appropriate locations. These systems are extremely reliable, however, the cost and complexity of such mechanical cam systems is high. In addition, once implemented, alteration of such mechanical systems. requires extensive replacement or refurbishment of mechanical parts. Consequently, the flexibility desired in design of various scenes and sequences in the amusement park ride or positioning of displays in an exhibit is severely limited. Particularly, in the exhibit domain, where changes may be made on a regular basis substituting art works or other displays, the rigid positioning of a mechanical cam system is entirely unsatisfactory.
In many cases, minor changes by the ride designer to achieve specific effects with various scenes or to accommodate other design requirements necessitated removal and replacement of large sections of the mechanical cam portions on the ride track. Particularly in systems having numerous lateral and elevation changes requiring exacting three dimensional design, such alterations are extremely expensive and time consuming. In addition, implementation of such changes without impacting the smooth transition of various rotations in the ride or creating noticeable jolts or oscillations irritating to the patrons is costly and technically challenging.
Rotation of the seat or viewing portion of the car about a second axis is often required to change the cant angle of the seat for better viewing or to maintain the seat in a horizontal position during elevation changes by the car on the track. In present systems, operation of a second cam in the vertical plane is required to achieve such rotations. The complexities and difficulties described with the vertical rotation of the seat are also present in this requirement for rotation about a horizontal axis.
The mechanical cam systems described for the prior art further suffer from the inability to rotate through a full 360.degree. or more, which may be advantageous for certain rides or presentations. Due to the limitations of the prior art systems, it is desirable obtain rotation control for patron cars, which is essentially unlimited in rotation and to provide flexibility for initial position definition and alteration of position definition for ride rotation.
The present invention provides the capability for unlimited rotation control for the patron viewing seats and further allows great flexibility in original design and modification of the rotation profiles.